Why Do I Feel This Way?
by XxLost in DarknessxX
Summary: "I got home and thought, why do I feel so different when I'm around her. What has she done to me? Or what can she do to me." What is this new girl, Dawn, doing to Ash? It's like he's under her spell. Or could it be, he is finally finding...true love.
1. Chapter 1

"Check out the new girl." Drew wolf whistled while a blue headed girl came by.

"Drew!" May shouted at him.

"Sorry. She's hot can't help it." May punched him.

I had to agree. She was pretty. Oh wait! Let me introduce myself. I'm Ash Ketchum from the town of Pallet. I live in the Kanto region with my friends May, Gary, and Drew, my best friend. Now back to this girl. I don't know her name, but I do know that her eyes twinkle under a light. Her eyes are so blue you get lost in them every time you see them. She has a great smile. Where's a Blue miniskirt, those Converse Boots that are blue with black laces, a black shirt and a blue vest. She's only been here for like, 30 minutes. She obviously changes clothes everyday, probobly only the colors though.

The bell rang.

"Later Guys." I said as Drew and I walked off to our class. Art. I hate art. Well, I suck at art anyway. Drew did too.

"Welcome class. We have a new student today. Miss Berlitz, try and make her feel welcome. Oh, here she is now!" Mr. Blew said. A couple of wolf whistles came over the class. I admit, I did it too. I could here some of the cheerleaders scoffing at her. Probobly jealous that she's getting all the attention now. She gave a quick smile and luckily, for me, she sat in the empty desk next to me.

"Hi," I said pushing my hand out, "I'm Ash."

"Dawn." She said taking it... gradually? Her face...expressionless.

Alright everybody. Today we will be painting a picture of, well. Anything. Anything you want. It has to be clear though, so just make sure when it's done I can tell what it is. I saw Dawn's face light up from the corner of my eye.

"Pssst," Drew said next to me he pointed at Dawn, "Hottie! Seems like your type. You should go for it."

cleared his throat, "Drew, you can talk about how hot Dawn is later. And besides, don't you already have a girlfriend? May isn't it?" Drew's mouth dropped.

"What! No! I was just telling Ash that she's his type and should ask her out!"

"Drew!" I yelled.

"Sorry about that. Drew just thinks I should get a girlfriend." I said to Dawn.

"Lets just pretend it never happened."

"Agreed." It's weird, I feel... different around her.

"So Ash, what are you painting?" Drew asked.

"Want to guess?"

"Nah, I looked at it, couldn't tell what it was so I thought I would just ask you."

"That bad, huh.

"Yeah."

"It's supposed to be Pikachu."

"Oh. Now I get it."

* * *

><p>"Alright, put your brushes down. If you want, after school you can come work on your painting. I also have this new art tutoring program that teaches you to raw. If I can have some volunteer teachers, meet me after class." Drew and I left but a few students stayed.<p>

"Are you gonna join the tutoring thing?" I asked Drew.

"Yeah, how about you?"

"I need all the help I can get."

* * *

><p>"Yes! Lunch! My favorite part of the day!" Drew said. I rolled my eyes.<p>

"Just get in line." I scanned the cafeteria. Hopefully that Dawn girl had the same lunch as us.

"Hey Ash!" May said.

"Hi."

"Hey." Drew said but May ignored him. Obviously giving him the cold shoulder.

"I met that new girl. She's sooo nice and cool. Did you know she's kinda rich? She comes from a long line of singers, and dancers."

"We met her too. She didn't really talk to us." Drew said, trying to get May's attention.

"So what about you Ash. You meet her?"

"Uh, yeah actually. She's in my art class."

"Our art class." May turned around.

"Look! There she is now. Dawn!" She didn't look at us. Just got into the back of the line.

"Oh well. She can sit with us. Right Ash?"

"Yeah sure." Drew said.

"Ash, I'm waiting for your answer..."

"Oh yeah. Sure."

After a couple minutes, we finally got our lunch. We sat outside, mostly because of the great weather, warm but cloudy.

"Hey Ash." The gang recognized that voice, Misty. Okay, here's the deal with Misty. She used to be my girlfriend, and May's best friend, but she sorta became a prep. She got into in cheer leading, then started wearing make up, after that she thought of us as her supporting cast to make her seem better than anyone else.

"So Gary," I said ignoring Misty, "You meet the new girl too?"

"Yeah. She talks to me sometime. She was in my science group. She laughs at all my jokes, even the ones that aren't funny. She says it's funny how I fail epicly."

"Well, you kinda do." Misty said laughing this weird high-pitched fake laugh that she did ever since he became a prep.

"Hey it's Dawn." May said.

"Who?" Misty asked.

"Dawn! Dawn! Come sit with us!" May yelled. She made her way over.

"Thanks guys." Dawn said sitting down.

"So... Who are you?" Misty asked.

"I'm Dawn." She said turning around.

"Well, your in my seat."

"What? Oh so you bought this chair from the school so nobody else can sit here?"

"Well... No. But-"

"Misty, you better just let her sit there. After all she is new. I thought you where a prep." Gary said. I could tell Misty was mad at that remark.

"I am too a prep!" She said stomping her foot, "Go ahead Dog, you can sit there."

"It's Dawn, and you can sit here if you want. I suddenly lost my appetite." Dawn said, throwing away her food.

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Thanks a lot, Misty."

* * *

><p>I got home and thought, why do I feel so different when I'm around her. What has she done to me? Or what can she do to me.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I spent the rest of the day trying to pay attention in class, but it was just so hard. The only thing on my mind was Dawn. Good thing art tutoring started today... I guess. Lunch with Misty sucked. She was trying to fit in like it used to be. But we all know it will never be the same.

The day past by fast.

Great, time for art.

I walked into the classroom, greeted by .

"Okay, umm lets see. Drew, James, you will have... Leaf. Lexi, you will teach Aileen. Tate with Dawn,"_ Dang it!_, _that leaves me with... _my mouth dropped, "Ash with Misty, but only for this week. After this week, Ash, we will find you a new teacher." _Yes!_

"Okay Ash. Today we will be working on painting. So pick up your brush. So, art is about being exact so lets start by... painting me!"

It took me the whole class to paint her, which was 3 hours.

"ASH! This looks nothing like me! I don't have a develish smile or crooked teeth! And you made my eyes dark blue. Did you hear me? DARN BLUE! My eyes are not dark blue they are an emerald green!" _Dawn's eyes are blue._ "And look at my hair! M hair is not brown either."

"Sorry I didn't have any orange."

"And over all... I hate it! I look like some, turtle! My lips... where are my lips! And what am I doing with a witches hat!"

"That was on purpose." I mumbled.

"What did you say!"

"Misty, that's enough," said, "Just do, as you would say, take a chill pill." Misty's face was red from emberrassment. She ran out the room in a flash.

"Well, class dismissed." I walked to the rooftop. I loved it up there. Sometimes wild Pachirisu would be up there or, maybe some Starly. It had beautiful flowers up there. An archway with vines growing on it. And then there was the gazebo, the white/silver gazebo with the white bench under it. I go there a lot.

I reached the top and made my way to the gazebo, but saw someone else sitting there. I couldn't tell if it was a girl or boy. I hid behind a couple of trees and watched this mystery person. Maybe I should just leave.

_Snap!_

Crap! I quickly hid behind some plants.

"Whose there?" Girl, definatly girl. "Show yourself!" I slowly came out of my hiding place.

"Oh, Ash." Dawn said.

"Yeah, it's me. So,beautiful place isn't it?"

"Yeah. I love it up here." she said gazing at everything.

"So what are you doing up here?" She smiled.

"Come look." She motioned me towards her, then she turned around and lifted up a box. "I was coming up here, then I found this Starly with a broken wing so I'm nursing it back to health."

"Wow, your really good at this nurse thing."

"Thanks." She said looking into my eyes. There was an awkward silence between us.

"So." I said while getting up. I helped her get up.

"Well thank you kind sir." She said while doing a curtsy.

"My pleasure ma'am." I said bowing. "It would be my honor to escort you home."

"Why thank you." She looped her arm around mine and I walked her home.

"So, what's the deal with Misty? Is she your girlfriend or something? She really put on a show today."

"Haha. No, she isn't my girlfriend. I'm totally single."

"Good. That's great to hear."

When we got to her house, I admit, I was surprised. Her house was pretty big.

The door opened.

"Pip-luplupluplupluplupluplup!" I;m guessing a Piplup said that. It attacked me with...bubbles? Must be bubble beam.

"Piplup!" Dawn whined, "He's not my boyfriend so don't do what you did to Jake too. I'm sorry Ash. That's Piplup. He gets over protective.

"It's cool. I guess. We can be friends right Piplup?" I said pushing my hand out.

He nodded unaprovingly and walked away. I looked at my watch, 5:30 band practice. What makes up the band is me as lead guitarist and more likely to sing a song. May's on guitar, Gary is on drums, and Drew's got bass. Maybe Dawn wants to join us.

"Hey Dawn." I said before she entered the house.

"Yeah?" She said, her hair falling perfectly on her shoulders. My heart skipped a beat.

"Do you...um... Have some... socks?"

"Socks?"

"Um, yeah. I know this really good sock dealer. I can totally get you a pair." I said. _Nice save moron._

"No thanks. But thanks for asking." Then she hurried inside.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" I said smacking my forehead.

* * *

><p>"Just tell him." My mother said.<p>

"Just tell him? Just tell him! It's going to happen all over again."

"Just calm down sweetie. I know your upset, but you have to move on. I'm sure he will still treat you the same."

"Oh yeah. Of course he will still treat me the same even though my mother is 2 time winning Grand Contest competator. Not to mention Grammy winning actress! And don't forget about dad! Remember? The dead sports star! My old friends didn't keep the secret, that's why we had to move, again! Who knows if Ash can." I said breathlessly. I turned around. "Who knows if anybody can."

I ran up to my room. "Why did you have to walk into my life Ash, why? Your just going to end up dead. Like everybody else I've loved. Died, just to protect me." I started crying, and then I whispered, "I love you dad."

* * *

><p>Hey! It's me HelloKitty12345679! Thank you for reading. Thank you for all the reviews and for all the subscriptions. You can now create your own character! Just fill in the blanks below.<p>

Name:

Age:

Physical Features (looks):

Storyline (May be changes) :


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next day, Saturday. I just love Saturdays. On Saturdays the whole gang hangs out and we do something. Sometimes we watch a movie, or go to the beach, or go bowling, but It's already Summer break. (A/N: In my story they start school in the winter) It's really hot so we might as well go to the beach.

"Ash!" My mom called.

"Yeah?" I yelled back.

'Come help me get these boxes."

"Sure."

I walked down the stairs and saw a couple of really big boxes.

"Whoa. What are in these?" My mom smiled.

"Why don't you open it?"

"Alright."

I opened it up and saw band equipment inside. Amps, a brand new Drum kit, a bass, microphone, stand, almost everything I could hope for!

"What are in the other 2?" I asked hoping it would be just as good.

'New kitchen appliences."

"Oh," I said a little disapointed, "But I can't believe you bought new equiptment for the whole band!"

"Well I can't take all the credit. All the other parents chipped in a little, but it was my idea."

"Your the best! I can't wait to call the band and tell them!"

"WHAT! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

"NO WAY!"

"You better not be joking."

"Just come over and see."

I was still thinking about Dawn, maybe we should invite her. I should get the band's opinion first.

_Ding Dong_

"Hey Drew." I said as Drew walked in.

"So where is it."

"Hey Drew"."

"Hi, now where is it!"

"In the living room."

"SWEEEEEEEEEEET!" Drew yelled as he saw it.

_Ding Dong_

"Hey Gary."

"Sup. So..."

"Living room."

"Alright!"

As I watched Drew and Gary play, I mean umm... yeah play. I wondered where May was. I decided to let it go and have some fun messing with the new stuff too. We yelled into microphones and slammed on some drums.

_Ding Dong_

_Finally _I thought.

I opened the door and saw May and Dawn.

"Oh, hi guys."

"Hope you don't mind, I invited Dawn along."

"Yeah sure no problem."

"Okay, band meeting." May called.

Once we where huddled together, May started talking about adding new members.

"I was thinking, maybe we could, possibly get some new members. Possibly female. I'm tired of babysitting you, so... I thought it would be better if we invited Dawn."

"Why dawn?" I asked.

"Well, she's cool, she can play guitar, and the piano. Oh! And she has a great voice and writes the most amazing songs."

"Well, we'll give her a shot, but if it's not working then she's out." Drew said.

"Hey, why are you making the decisions, I'm the band leader."

"Fine, be a baby."

"Okay, so we'll give her a shot and if she's bad, she's out."

"I practically just said that."

"Well, knowbody really listens to you so I thought it would be better if I said it."

"Oh, Drew said that?" Gary asked.

"Yes, I did."

"Alright fine, lets just all shutup and get started."

May went and told Dawn and they both jumped up and squealed with eachother.

"Okay, Dawn. Umm, give us you song and we'll try to go through it."

"Okay." She started handing out sheets of paper.

_I've been looking,_

_and I've been searching,_

_and I've been trying to find,_

_the other part of me._

_Something's missing _

_and I can just feel it._

_What is this paaaain!_

_I' am trying,_

_but I'm just dying to fiiiiind,_

_They other part of meee!_

_(Instrumental)_

_I just can't find,_

_(Music dies down)_

_(3 second instrumental)_

_(Music comes back up when singer sings)_

_The other part of meeeee._

_(30 second instrumental)_

_Why am I so bliiind!_

_The other part of me_

_(music gets softer and softer)_

_Is you._

"Sorry it sucks so much." Dawn said.

"Are you kidding me! that was incredible!" Gary said.

"I know right! May began, "So, is she on or what.

Gary, Drew and I looked at eachother, all thinking the same thing.

"Yes." We said at the same time.

The girls jumped up and squealed again.

"Okay, in honor of our new member, pizza on me!" I yelled out.

Everybody "whooed" once I said so. Oh, you got to love them.

**_Hey, it's me. I'm so sorry for not updating in forevs. I have my music, and my friends, and school, and orchestra, and volunteer work, and karate so yeah. I know this chapter didn't make up for it and I'm sorry the song sucked so much. Also, I am still asking for new characters. You guys mean the world to me and I love you guys, so so much (no homo). Oh! and if any of you guys want to try singing the song and uploading it on youtube, I would think it's so cool. Label the song "You Are My Missing Half". Thanks so so so so so so so so , much._**


	4. Chapter 4

_-I keep falling for you,_

_My mind is racing with my heart,_

_Your love is tearing me apaaaaart,_

_I need your loooove,_

_I need you heeeart,_

_I need you here_

_(Music gets softer)_

_(Music gets louder when lyrics come)_

_(in a whisper): with me. _

"That's a cool song, Ash!" I said.

"Thanks."

"Oh, Ash. Where ever did you get inspiration to write this song?" Drew asked knowing how I got my inspiration.

"Okay well, do you guys want to try Fight To The Death?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Why do we have to do that song anyway? It's depressing." Drew asked.

"We have to do it if we want to enter Battle of the Bands. We need a love song, a heavy metal song, a pop song, and I think that's it." May said.

_A fight to the death,_

_A sword to the neck,_

_A bullet in the head,_

_Will assure me that you're dead, dead, dead!_

"Can we please stop singing this song?" May asked, "It really is depressing."

"No, now let's start from the top." Gary said.

_A fight to the death,_

_A sword to the neck,_

_A bullet in the head,_

_Will assure me that you're dead, dead, dead!_

_The River Styx,_

_A mound of fire,_

_A knife with blood,_

_You're a definately,_

_ a piece of crud!_

_I want youuuu,_

_Dead!_

_Dead!_

_Dead Dead Dead!_

_Now, it's time to Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie!_

_A fight to the death!_

_A fiiight to the death!_

_a fiiiiiiiiiiiight..._

_to the death  
><em>

The song was actually pretty cool because the harmony was added in. Depending on how you sing it anyway. It ended with a puff of smoke shooting of the Battle of the Bands sage. Our practice session was over.

"That song gives me the creeps." Dawn admitted.

"Me too." May said.

"Yeah... It makes me feel all akward, but it actually is all yelly and screamy." Dawn said quietly.

"Lets all go to Karaoke Dokey!" (A/N: Cyber cookies if you know what show that's from.)

"Okay, sounds like fun!" I said as I got into my car.

Me, Gary, Dawn, Drew, and May crammed into my car.

"Hey! There's Brett and Kari!" Dawn said.

Brett and Kari are only the schools most wanted couple. Everybody thinks they look so cute together. And I have to admit, they do.

"Maybe Brett is finally gonna make his move." Gary joked.

"Maybe." Drew said.

"We should help him!" I suggested. The three of us stayed behind while Dawn and May just kept walking to the front door.

"How?" They both asked.

"We should get him to sing a song. He's like, one of our bands fans, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So is Kari."

"Ooooh, I get it now."

"Guys Come on!" Dawn yelled.

"Coming."

We got in and ordered or food. Then, Gary, Drew, and I walked over to Brett.

"Why hello, Brett." Drew said.

"Kari, you wouldn't mind if we borrowed him, would you?" Gary sked casually.

"Noo..." We grabbed Brett and pulled him into the bathroom.

"What do you guys want?" Brett asked kind of scared.

"You're singing one of our songs to Kari."

"Why?"

"Because we know you like her."

"No I don't!" We stared at him. "Okay fine."

"You are going to sing One and Only just replace.

_I never had the chance, _

_But I only need one,_

_to tell you,_

_that I love you. _

_You are my one and only love,_

_you are my angel,_

_from above,_

_My one and only love._

_My heart is thumping,_

_My mind is racing,_

_I'm asking myself, whyyyyyyy,_

_Why do I feel this way?_

_Why do I feel this way, _

_only with you?_

_I'm so looonleey,_

_But you're my one and ooooonleey,_

_My only love._

_Oh I love you, Kari,_

_'Cause you're my one and only,_

_I love being around you, _

_I'm so glad I found you,_

_I would be looooost,_

_without you._

Kari ran into the bathroom, so Dawn and May ran after her.

"That was so not my plan." I thought.

_**Yes, yes I know. I haven't updated in months. I actually, and please don't be mad at me, I forgot I had this story. I'm so sorry. I totally forgot about this until I was looking over my stories. I actually thought that someone else had written this, and I was waiting for them to ****update, but...Yeah. I feel stupid.**_


End file.
